1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a program, and a broadcasting system and, more particularly, to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, a program, and a broadcasting system that are configured for suitable use in executing and ending data broadcast content in conjugation with the progress of so-called AV (Audio/Video) content equivalent to programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, the digitalization of television broadcasting has been promoted in Japan, resulting in the popularization of terrestrial digital broadcasting and BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcasting, for example. With digital television broadcasting, such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, not only the broadcasting of so-called AV content equivalent to programs, but also so-called data broadcasting is realized. The content carried by this data broadcasting allows the displaying of the information associated with on-air programs (or AV content) and the information (announcement of other programs, news, weather forecast, traffic information, and so on) not associated with on-air programs as well as the execution of an application that runs in conjugation with an on-air program (or AV content) (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-50237 for example).
It should be noted that, in the data broadcasting in Japan, a band dedicated to data broadcasting was allocated in advance within the broadcasting band for digital television broadcasting at the time television broadcasting was digitalized. The data broadcasting of Japan was realized by broadcasting data broadcast content by use of this band.
Meanwhile, the digital television broadcasting in the USA has not realized any broadcasting system equivalent to the data broadcasting in the Japanese digital television broadcasting. To be more specific, a broadcasting band for the current digital television broadcasting in the USA is occupied by a video band, an audio band, and a control information band, so that no band is allocated to data broadcast content as shown in FIG. 1A. Therefore, the allocation of the band for broadcasting the content for data broadcasting to the limited broadcasting band for digital television broadcasting must narrow the video band and the audio band as shown in FIG. 1B, for example.